Treatment of hypertension and associated disorders may be undertaken with the aid of various drugs. Among such drugs are included inhibitors of angiotensin-converting enzyme, so-called ACE-inhibitors, beta-andrengenic blockers, so-called betablockers, and calcium ion influx inhibitors, so called calcium antagonists, and often includes the use of diuretics. Certain combinations from among such types of drugs may be employed.
However, hypertension and associated disorders have a relatively poorly understood etiology. Thus, the treatment thereof is generally undertaken empirically.